


but she hates your guts, she hates you

by allthesongsmakesense



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Poetry, aos poetry, i feel like there aren't any triggers here but pls tell me?, skyeward poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 18:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3660501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthesongsmakesense/pseuds/allthesongsmakesense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I went through a... rough stretch. First pair of pants they gave me had a... a button on the back. They took that away. But you fold a piece of paper just right, it gets sharp. When they took that away, I started running at the walls."<br/><i>"You should've run faster."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	but she hates your guts, she hates you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladykestrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladykestrel/gifts).



> \- for the record, i'm currently posting only older things, newer ones you can find on my [tumblr](http://insurqent.co.vu/)

where you once saw  
innocent and flaming youth  
burning love, seeking truth  
you see a hatred set on fire  
a spiteful, hurtful blaze  
and it's a plain disaster  
that the venom that drips  
from her tongue  
is wrapped so beautifully  
around her face  
and it suits her  
when she says:  
"You should've run faster"  
and you don't even flinch  
thinking she could've cared less  
that you're a terrible  
damaged broken mess  
and you'd gladly set _yourself_  
on fire  
if even the mere spark  
of the match  
could keep her warm inside,  
oh, how you'd happily  
stand and watch,  
turning to ashes at her feet.

 

where you once rested your head  
against a steady-beating, flying heart  
you feel an emptiness - **cold** and **dead**  
and it's maybe because her whole world  
has fallen apart?  
and maybe you're one of the reasons?  
maybe you should've seen it coming?  
maybe  
but then you saw her glowing  
and you went blind for a moment  
you forgot what you were doing  
paused, mid-sentence, stunned,  
forgot your purpose, your name and  
everything, really, that wasn't her  
and yes, you should've told her,  
warned her, kept her safe,  
but how could you?  
when the only thing  
you could think about  
was how she was an abyss  
and you'd love to fall  
and the only thing she knows right now  
is that she hates you  
because she doesn't hate you,  
not at all.


End file.
